The Beast Within
by electrical fox
Summary: Haruhi and the twins get : New Neighbors, New Pets. New Threats? Summary Sucks... the best stuff is inside. HikaruxHaruhi KaoruxOC Rating may Change. First time using OCs. Please Bare with them and I.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, things would be totally different.

Chapter One: When Is A Pig Not A Pig? When It's a Guinea Pig!

Hurrying to class, Haruhi gathered all of her papers for her midterm project. 'I can't believe I overslept! I shouldn't have stayed up all night studying.' She was going to kick herself in the butt over this. She had to admit, getting used to the American life was going to take some time. She had already been in America for 2 years now, and was in her freshman year of college. She and Tamaki didn't last too long, he was too capricious, yet they remained close friends. She threw on her Jacket and quickly left for class, but not before she checked to make sure her door to her apartment was locked. She pulled out her cell phone to call her midterm partner or should she say 'partners'. She scrolled down the list of names that began with 'H'. "Harry, Heather, Helene," She quietly said to herself, "Ah ha.. Hikaru!" She quickly pressed the call button.

"Hey Haruhi, you're late today. What's up?" Hikaru's voice had the sound of concern in it.

"Sorry, I overslept and I wanted to let you know I'm on my way. Just hang on, try not to go first today. I'm sure you and Kaoru can pull that off, right?" Haruhi smiled as she awaited his response.

"Hmm… I'm not sure we can do that," Another voice came through the phone, no doubt it was Kaoru, "We were so anxious to go first today and show everyone our awesome project." Hikaru finished for him.

"I'm sure you were, but we should save the best for last, okay?" Haruhi knew that they were messing with her.

"Got it. Just get here soon." With that note, there was a click on the other line indicating that they had hung up. Haruhi was grateful that her apartment was only across the street from the campus. What confused her was why didn't the twins wake her up when they only lived across the hall? Today was the last day before winter break and their English class was their only class for the day.

She couldn't escape it. The Host Club was always going to be there with her, no matter what. The Host Club had joined her to study abroad in America, and even enrolled in the same school as her. Since she had moved from Japan to America, she decided to grow out her hair, which has gotten pretty long since then. Mori and Hunny-Senpai had mainly taken night classes because they instructed a martial arts class in the daytime. Kyouya and Tamaki had finished classes two days ago and were packing up their bags to go back to Japan to visit their families. The twins decided to stay rather than travel back. They visited their family last break. Haruhi hadn't decided on what she wanted to do yet.

Haruhi crossed the street and entered the main building. Three flights of stairs later, she finally reached her classroom, Room 150B, English 103. As she entered her classroom, students and the professor had glanced her way. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Professor Cadsbury." The short and stocky, middle aged man fixed his round metal-rimmed glasses, "Ah, Ms. Fu-Fujioka! Y-you have arrived! I w-was afraid something h-had happened to you. Is everything alright? I-I m-mean you're never late to class." Haruhi sighed as Professor Cadsbury stuttered and made a fuss over her. She heard and saw a few other students, giggling and snickering to themselves, two of them being the twins.

"No, everything is fine. I just overslept." Haruhi reassured the Professor as he tried to fix his stuttering problem. "G-good, so that means you and the Hi-Hitachiin twins can pr-present your midterm project now, co-correct?" He cupped his handed together as in prayer that they would go next. Haruhi looked at the twins to see if they were ready. They looked at each other and got up from their seats and walked up towards the front of the class. Haruhi had gotten her papers ready to present. Their project was on the Japanese culture, which was ridiculously easy due to the fact that they were from Japan. A few minutes later, which had felt like an eternity, the presentation had ended and with that, the class had ended as well. Hikaru and Kaoru looked relieved and each of them had grabbed an arm of Haruhi and headed for the class room door. "Finally! We're done!" The twins said unison.

"Ms. Fu-Fujioka. Mr. Hi-Hitachiins."The trio stopped and turned around to Professor Cadsbury who was waving them to come over to his desk. As if they were magnets, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru went over to him. "Well, I-I suppose you three are w-wondering why I called you over, co-correct?" They nodded in agreement as they watched their professor take off his glasses and clean them off with his shirt. Professor Cadsbury placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Well, I-I was wondering if you three w-would be interested in joining my class n-next semester?" Hikaru looked at him, "Wait… we didn't pass your class? And you want us to retake it?" Professor Cadsbury laughed and ruffled Hikaru's hair. "Oh n-no n-no! You three passed with fl-flying colors! It's just t-that you did so well in m-my class, I wanted y-you in my class again."

Haruhi looked at him and smiled, "Sure, we would be glad if you were my teacher again, Professor Cadsbury." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her in disbelief. They were about to protest when Haruhi covered up both of their mouths with her hands. "T-Thank you so much, Ms. Fu-Fujioka. I'll look forward to seeing you three next semester." He smiled and waved to them as Haruhi pushed the twins out the door. They had finally made it outside the main building.

"Haruhi, what was," Hikaru started, "that about?" Kaoru finished. Haruhi smiled, "You two want to be in the same class with me still, right?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah but that professor is like too happy go-lucky if you want my opinion." She looked at them both, "I want you two to pass your classes and if I'm not there, there's a slim chance of that happening." Hikaru sighed, "That's true enough. So, what's on the agenda for you now?"

Haruhi thought for a second. "I dunno honestly. Tamaki and Kyouya are leaving for Japan. And there's no doubt in my mind that Hunny and Mori would do the same." Kaoru looked her, "Well, we're not going home for break. So if you want, you can hang out with us if you want." He and Hikaru smiled, "but that's up to you." Haruhi smiled back, "I'll think about it, alright?"

Hikaru suddenly had the look that he remembered something, "I almost forgot! We have to get the apartment fast!" Kaoru and Haruhi looked at each other after Hikaru ran ahead of them towards the apartment. "Well, we better follow him to make sure it wasn't something like leaving the stove on or something like that." Kaoru and Haruhi began to run after him.

They finally made it to their floor in the building and went into the twin's apartment. Kaoru poked his head through the door and peeked in and motioned for Haruhi to come in. She came in and looked around, "Where'd he go?" Kaoru scratched his head in confusion, "I haven't the slightest idea. Unless…" he pointed to Hikaru's room door. He walked over and placed an ear to the door, trying to hear Hikaru if he was in there. Suddenly, the door flew open with Hikaru running out of it. "Kaoru! Kao-," He saw Haruhi looking him, "Haruhi? When did you get here? Where's Kaoru?" She simply pointed to the door that he had just burst from. He closed the door and found Kaoru presses up against the wall, obviously from when he came out from his room. "Kaoru? Are you okay?" Hikaru looked at his brother, giving him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, totally fine, other than the fact I got crushed by a door." Kaoru moved from the wall towards to couch and sat down. "Sorry about that." Hikaru held his arms behind his back.

Both Kaoru and Haruhi looked at him quizzically. "What the hell do you have behind your back" Kaoru asked. Hikaru smirked, "You really wanna know?"" They both nodded, "Yeah." Hikaru pulled out a furry grey, black, and white animal. "A miniature cow?" Kaoru laughed at it. Haruhi looked at it, "It's a guinea pig, Kaoru." Hikaru grinned happily, "I know. Isn't she cool? I named her Abby." Kaoru looked at him, "Why did you get it?" Hikaru held Abby out to Haruhi, "Because she belongs to Haruhi. Kyouya actually asked me to get it for her so she wouldn't be lonely in her apartment." Kaoru looked at him, "You actually listened to the Kyouya?" Hikaru turned his attention to his twin, "Well, yeah. I mean, I heard from him that Haurhi's dad actually told him that she would be staying," The younger twin looked at his brother, "So, you knew she would be staying?" Kaoru looked at Haruhi, "Why didn't you give us a straight answer?" Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. Hikaru looked at the small animal he held and gave it to Haruhi to hold."She is cute, but I don't even know a thing about guinea pigs." Hikaru went into his room and came back with a cage, handbook, food, water bottles, etc.

"Don't fret because I have everything you'll need for little Abby." Haruhi looked at him, "You named it?" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, "Well, she needed a name and Abigail was the first thing that came to mind. So, Abby for short." Haruhi looked at Abby, "So, am I supposed to be studying on how to take care of her?" Hikaru smiled, "It's easy. Just feed her and play with her for the most part." She placed the small animal on her lap and began to gently pet it. "She's really soft, like a nice plush animal." Kaoru sighed, "Haruhi, you don't need a pet, you know. What you need is a roommate. Actually, I believe Hikaru and I are perfect candidates for the…"

"Yeah, right. Do you know how angry the boss would be if we roomed with Haruhi?" Hikaru interrupted his twin. "But then again… it's up to Haruhi. Not the boss." Kaoru added. Haruhi looked at the twins, "Hey, thanks for looking out for me, But I don't think I need a roommate. I'm fine." The twins looked at each other and then back at Haruhi. "We'll leave that offer open for a while; you might change your mind." Haruhi looked at Abby, "I'll think about it. As of right now, I have a guinea pig to keep me company an-"

"Haruhi! Are you in there?" The familiar voice followed by a series of banging on the twin's apartment door. Kaoru sighed and went over to open the door to let in the frantic Tamaki. As soon as he cracked the door open, Tamaki had rushed in and had captured Haruhi in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Haruhi! Daddy was so worried about you once he saw you weren't in your room!" Haruhi struggled to break from his grip while holding Abby away from him so he wouldn't crush her too in the process. "Tamaki! Would you let me go? I can barely breathe!" Haruhi yelled him, hoping he would retreat to his corner of despair. He released her from his powerful hug and looked at her with puppy-eyes, "You don't want a hug from Daddy before he leaves for Japan?" Haruhi sighed, "Not really, besides, didn't we agree on not referring to yourself as my dad?" Tamaki placed an elbow on her shoulder, "Sure, but that was only when we were going out. But since we're not together anymore, I've realized that I would continue being a father figure towards you once again."

"You know how he gets, there's no point arguing with him." Kyouya walked in with Mori and Hunny following suit. "Is there a reason why you're here, Boss?" Hikaru asked him, leaning up against the wall across from him. Tamaki cleared his throat as if he was going to instruct the twins and Haruhi something before he left. Which is exactly what he did. "Well, as you know Hikaru, Hunny, Mori, Kyouya and I are going back to Japan to visit our families during winter break. That means you three are to be on your best behavior while we're gone." Tamaki turned to Haruhi and whispered to her, "If those shady twins try anything, just call me and I'll fly here as fas-" Haruhi cut him off, "I'm going to be fine, Senpai. Besides, I have Abby… just in case I get lonely, thanks to Hikaru."

"Who's Abby?" Tamaki tilted his head. Haruhi placed her new guinea pig in his hands. "This is Abby, she's a guinea pig. So, there's no need to worry." He examined her, "Well, she doesn't look like a pig at all." Hunny took Abby out of Tamaki's hands and cuddled with it. "Aw, Haru-Chan! She's so cute and soft!" Kyouya pushed up his glasses and stepped forward, "As much as we would love to stay and play with Abby, our flight is going to be leaving soon." Hunny gave the guinea pig back to Haruhi and gave her a hug. "Have fun while we're gone okay?" Haruhi nodded and hugged back. Hunny then turned to the twins, "You guys be sure to take care of Haru-Chan and Abby-Chan, alright?" The twins nodded in agreement and gave him thumbs up.

"Haruhi, please don't hesitate to call if you run into problems." Kyouya gave her a reassuring smile before dragging out Tamaki out of the door. "Haruhi! Daddy will miss you! Don't forget to text me! I'll text you everyday!" Haruhi took her cell phone from her pocket and immediately shut it off. Tamaki bawled as Kyouya took him outside to the car. Mori and Hunny followed them out. They watched from the window as they watched them leave. "Wow. So, a month without the Boss. This should be fun." The twins snickered amongst themselves, and Haruhi had a feeling it wasn't good. She looked at Abby as an excuse to go back to her apartment.

"Hey, can you guys help me set up Abby's cage at my place. I want her to get comfortable and used to being there." The twins looked at her and nodded, "Sure." Hikaru grabbed the cage and Kaoru picked up the food. They followed Haruhi back to her place and gently placed the items on the floor near her couch in her living room. Haruhi looked around, "I would put her in Tamaki's old room, but she would be herself." She walked into her room and noticed her one of dressers had nothing on top of it. "She could go there, plus she's next to my bed, so she's definitely not going to be lonely."

"That's a good spot." The twins said unison. Haruhi placed Abby on her bed to let her walk around for a bit. "Haruhi, do you think you can handle her?" Haruhi smirked, "If I can put up with the host club, I'm pretty sure I have this in the bag." The twins looked at her, "Alright, we trust you." Kaoru noted the laptop that was on her bed, the one they had gotten her with the picture of a tanuki on it. "You still have that thing?" Hikaru laughed, "I was pretty sure the Boss would've gotten you a new one." Haruhi looked at it, "Nah, I love it and besides, it was a gift from you guys. I wouldn't trade in for a new one. It gets whatever job done." The twins seemed touched that she would keep because it was from them; they gave her a double hug. "Aww, Haruhi! You are truly adorable!" They said in unison. At least Haruhi could say she enjoyed their more gently hugs more than Tamaki's death hugs.

"So, Haruhi wanna go to th-" Kaoru was cut off when they all heard a beeping noise from outside. The trio looked outside to see what it was. There was a moving truck backing up into a parking spot outside the apartment complex. Kaoru was the first to speak up, "It looks like someone's moving in." Hikaru watched as two men exited the truck and open up the back hatch of the truck. "Yup, definitely someone moving in." Haruhi peered down to see if she could see who was moving in. "I wonder what floor they're moving onto." She looked back to Abby, who was supposed to be on the bed. Which she wasn't anymore. "Uh, guys… Where's Abby?" The twins turned around, "What?" Hikaru lifted up the pillows, "You have got to be kidding! Where did she go that fast?" He lifted up all the pillows and Kaoru looked under the bed and dressers. "Well, she's not in here." Haruhi looked up and noticed that her bedroom door was open, "She might have went into the living room." She and the twins exited her room and began searching the entire apartment. "Abby! Where are you?" Haruhi was checking all over the place. Who knew a guinea pig could be fast enough to escape? They were still searching until a light knocking came from the doorframe that led to the hallway. This had caught the trio's attention.

A girl with black curly hair and straight bangs was standing outside her door, "Hey, were you looking for your guinea pig?" She was holding Abby, holding her with care, "I figured she was yours because your door was open, and she must have gotten out." Haruhi walked up to her with the twins right behind her, "Thank you so much for catching her when you did." The girl handed the small animal to her, "No problem. Abby was it? Such a cute name for a cute guinea pig." Haruhi smiled at her, "Yeah, I had just gotten her today, so I'm still getting used to her." The girl laughed a bit, "So I can tell. My name is Persephone." Kaoru took note of her name, "Like the girl who had eaten the pomegranate seeds in Greek Mythology?" Persephone nodded, "Yup, my mom had a things for that mythology stuff." **(A/N: For those who do not know how to pronounce it, its Per-Seph-o-Nee.)** Haruhi smiled, " I'm Haruhi, and that's Hikaru and Kaoru. It's nice to meet you Persephone." She pointed to the twins. "I see you two are twins. Identical at that. Interesting."

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, you'll get used to that. May I ask you one question, though? Why were on our floor in the first place? I haven't seen you before." Kaoru leaned over to her, "That was actually two questions, Haruhi." Haruhi turned to him, who whistled like he did nothing. Persephone laughed, "Well, to answer both questions, yes you may ask me a question. And I was here on your floor because we are actually moving down the hall. The trio looked at her, "We?" Persephone looked at them, "Yeah, my sister and I. You'll probably meet her later on though. She's out getting stuff for the apartment." Kaoru looked at her, "So, that's your moving truck outside then."

"Yeah, we're starting to get our furniture in. My dad and Uncle are here doing that stuff. Did you guys want to come over later? You can bring little Abby with you." She gently petted the guinea pig. "Sure," Haruhi agreed, "We'll come over later." Persephone smiled, "Great! Door 25G, alright? I'll see ya later, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." She then left to go down the hall.

"She's good with names." Kaoru stated, with Hikaru and Haruhi nodding in agreement. Haruhi looked at the guys, "Yeah, she was really nice. Though, her eye color was a bit odd." Hikaru looked at her, "What are you trying to imply?" Kaoru looked at her also, "Yeah, what about them? I think they're a beautiful blue." Hikaru and Haruhi looked at him, Kaoru returned the stare. "What?" Haruhi shook her head, "Nevermind that, what I'm saying is that genetics and all. Black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes really isn't a common combination. I mean her mother would have to have blonde hair and blue eyes, while her father should have black hair and brown eyes but carrying a recessive blue eye gene. Unless, her mother had brown hair and brown eyes with the recessive gene and her fa-" Hikaru placed his hand over her mouth. "Cut it out. You're giving me a headache with all that genetic nonsense."

"Yeah, there's a very simple explanation for it, Haruhi. No scientific notations. She is really a blonde with blue eyes, but she dyed her hair and she's usually pale, so she tans. Easy as that." Kaoru's equation did seem to make sense, so Haruhi decided she wasn't going to argue it any longer. "Yeah, you're probably right." Haruhi sat on her couch, "There's nothing to do." Hikaru laughed, "Oh,that's right. It's winter break, so no homework, or studying" He whispered to his brother, but loud enough so that Haruhi could hear. "I know. Poor Haruhi, she has nothing to do. Her scholar mind is uneasy with thoughts of wanting assignments." Haruhi knew they were trying to irritate her, so she just ignored them the best she could.

"I know I shouldn't say this because I'm going to regret it later, but do you guys want to go to the mall or something?" The twins looked at Haruhi, confused. "You're asking us to go to the mall? With you?" Haruhi looked around, "Well, Abby can't talk so I guess I said that. Do you or not?" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. She knew was getting herself into trouble from the moment she asked the question.

Please Read and Review. I actually wanted to write a story using some of my own characters. First time using them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ElectricalFox here… I've got good news and bad news. Good News, you say? I've just saved 15% on car insurance with geico. Lemme guess… you want the bad news now. Fine. I do not own OHSHC..

Chapter Two: Rain, Rain Go Away and Take the Mutant Dog with You, Too!

"_I know I shouldn't say this because I'm going to regret it later, but do you guys want to go to the mall or something?" The twins looked at Haruhi, confused. "You're asking us to go to the mall? With you?" Haruhi looked around, "Well, Abby can't talk so I guess I said that. Do you or not?" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. She knew was getting herself into trouble from the moment she asked the question. _

After being in the mall for five minutes or so, Haruhi was already beginning to regret it. Every store they passed, the twins insisted that they should go in. Haruhi just wanted to go to the mall to get some type of exercise over the break, seeing that mall walkers do it every morning and night; it must work in some way. Haruhi followed the twins as they walked in and out of store, impressed with some, disgusted by others. One store had caught her eye as she about to pass by it. It was decorated with two large bears, one appearing to be stitched up with a red heart sticking out of its back, the other wearing a ballerina outfit.

"Uh guys?" Haruhi motioned them to come over to her. The twins had walked over to her . "Yeah, what's up?" Kaoru was the first to speak up of the two. Hikaru took notice of the store Haruhi had called them over to, "Wow, Haruhi. I didn't know you were into stuff like this. Stuffed bears and kittens and things." Haruhi looked at him, "I'm not. I just think it's pretty cool that you can make your own bear." He looked up, "Well, it is called "Build-a-Bear Workshop. Wanna make one?"

"Nah, I'll pass this time," Haruhi looked around, "Though, one of these would make a great present for Hunny, right?" Kaoru looked at the collections of animals. "Well, we all know he'll never part with Usa-chan but I'm sure he'll appreciate it the same." Suddenly, a jingle with a vibrating sound begin to play, originating from Hikaru's hoodie pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and glanced at it.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "Hey, wanna head home? I just received a text from the weather station, its gonna rain soon, with a chance of becoming a storm later on." Kaoru looked at him, "You get weather reports texted to you?" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders, "Well, yeah. You don't know how the weather's gonna be half the time." Haruhi nodded to answer Hikaru's question, "Yeah, let's go."

The trio exited the mall, outside it had already began to rain. The sky had an unusual darkness about it. The chances of it becoming a storm: very high. "Wow, your texts are dead on." Haruhi held her umbrella nervously as they walked back to their apartment. It wasn't too far of a walk from the mall and Hikaru had insisted she get umbrella before they left the mall. After about ten minutes of walking, the steady rain had turned to a torrential downpour. Hikaru turned to his brother and Haruhi, "Hey, I think we should pick up the pace, we're almost home." They both nodded in agreement and began running home.

Just as their apartment building came into view, there was a sound of screeching tires and someone screaming. "What the was that?" Kaoru stopped, turning in the direction of the sound. "Who the hell cares? Let someone else deal with it." He didn't pay his elder sibling any mind, "I'm gonna check it out. You two go back to the apartment." Kaoru ran the opposite direction of the apartment turning the corner. Hikaru and Haruhi continued running to the apartment. They finally reached the apartment doors and went inside. "Do you think Kaoru will be okay out the rain like that?" Haruhi has out of breath from running. "I dunno, he should be fine though. It's so like him to be worried about other people." He smiled to reassure her that his brother would be fine, or at least he had hope so.

_Meanwhile, Back to Kaoru_

Kaoru had found the source of the screaming. There was a car stopped in the middle of an intersection with its hazards on with a woman standing outside of her car crying hysterically. Assuming she was hurt, he had ran up to her to help her. "Hey, are you all right, miss? What happened?" The woman looked at him , "Something jumped in front of my car as I was driving. I don't know what it was. I'm worried it was a person." Kaoru looked at her, he could tell that she was crying even though it was raining out. "Do you have a cell phone?" The woman nodded and went to reach for her car door when Kaoru opened the door for her, "Call 911, I'm going to try and find who or what it was you hit. Do you know which way it went?" She had pointed to her left, "It went down that way, towards to the park." Kaoru helped her get inside of her car and ran in the direction that he had pointed to.

It wasn't hard to track the victim, there was blood trailing it, indicating that whatever got hit was injured. "Whatever it was, it can't be too far from here." Kaoru thought out loud to himself. He had seen the park, in which the blood trail had lead up to. "What the hell is that?" He noticed something lying on the slide, the rain was coming down hard, making it almost impossible to see. He hopped over the fence and crept closer to it, trying not to startle whatever was laying there. "Excuse me, but are you okay?" He could see a red puddle forming underneath slide. Kaoru had feared the worse. A bolt of lightning had illuminated the area, and he could clearly see that it wasn't person, but a very large dog. It was red in color with a black mane and white marking on its face and underbelly.

_Back at the Apartment_

Hikaru was pacing back and forth frantically, obviously worried about his twin. He had anticipated that the storm was going to be a thunderstorm, so no sooner that stepped through the apartment doors, he had place headphones over Haruhi's ears. She was on the couch curled up with Abby. She was obviously scared to death. He sat on the couch and held her close to him. He was hoping that he was comforting her enough and that his music was louder than the thunder. He took out his cell phone call Kaoru.

_Back to Kaoru_

Kaoru's cell phone rang with a loud rock song. He looked to see if the animal had been startled, but it was still on the slide, not moving. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked down at the I.D. screen and saw that it was Hikaru. He hit the answer button.

"Hey. I'm kinda busy right no-" Kaoru answered his phone with hushed voice, but Hikaru's voice came through the other end like a megaphone. "Where the hell are you, Kaoru? Can't you see that it's raining like hell out there? Get home now!" Kaoru sighed, "I know, but I found out what had happened. I'm at the park and something got hit. It's on the sli-" He looked up to see that the animal, who was collapsed on the slide, was now gone. As soon as he had realized the animal was absent, there was a sound growling coming from behind him. "Kaoru?" His brother's voice came through the phone as he held down to his side. Kaoru turned around slowly and looked down to see cerulean eyes meet his amber eyes. He had dropped his phone, at which it had turned off from the impact, hanging up on his elder twin.

The soft growl was accompanied with glistening white teeth, but it wasn't a growl of terror. It was more of a wince of pain. Kaoru over looked the animal, it was about the size of a great Dane, but was built more like a husky, or to be more precise, a wolf. But its fur color was a soft red with white accents of the face, belly and tipped tail. It had brown forearms and back legs with white paws. Its mane was situated in a way that made it look like it had bangs. But what had caught his eyes the most were its blue eyes that had seemed so strangely familiar. That and the fact that its front left leg was badly bleeding. There was a fairly large cut, obviously from being hit by a car.

"Alright, Kaoru. There are two things you can do here. You can either help this thing out. Or you could high tail it home to your safe and cozy apartment. I think I'll take option two." Kaoru picked up his phone slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements that may cause the canine to strike. The canine kept its eyes locked with Kaoru's. "Easy, boy. I'm just gonna grab my phone and go home. Is that alright with you?" He kept his eye locked unto the canine's, slowly backing away from it until he was a good distant from it, finally turning around to head back home.

As soon as he was about to run, there was a yelping noise that came from behind him. He turned around to see what it was. Of course, it was the dog but it couldn't walk because of its injury. It took a step forward and yelped again. Guilt had overwhelmed Kaoru and he went back over to the dog, bending over to it so that they were eye level. "You're hurt pretty bad, aren't you?" The dog then nodded, taking another step toward him, collapsing this time into Kaoru's arms. He looked at the miserable animal and gently stroked its fur on its head. He looked at the canine's leg, watching the rain mix with blood on its fur. "Okay, let's see what I can do for you." Kaoru suddenly ripped off the sleeve of his blue plaid flannel. He moved his wet bangs out of the way of his eyesight so he could wrap the wound efficiently. He wrapped his sleeve around the leg of the animal and pulled it tight; making sure that it would stop the majority of the blood flow to the wound.

"I know it's wet but that should help for right now. What do you think?" The dog looked at him with its blue eyes again, nodding. Kaoru looked at the animal, with a confused look this time, "Alright, that is the second time you did that nodding thing. Can you understand me?" Once again, the large canine nodded to him. "Yeah, now that's just plain out weird." The rain had let up and had become a steady light rain instead of a drenching downpour. Kaoru pulled out his cell phone and called his brother back. He wiped the screen to clear off water and dirt and dialed Hikaru's number. The phone rang twice

"Why'd you hang up on me earlier?" Hikaru's voice boomed through the phone, Kaoru holding his phone away from his ear.

"I dropped my phone, sorry. I know you're worried, but I'm fine." He spoke to his brother calmly, hoping that he would calm down also.

"So, are you on your way home now?" Hikaru's voice had lower to acceptable volume for the younger twin to tolerate.

"Yeah, about that… We're gonna need a ride home. Think you can pick us up?"

"I don't know Kaoru, it's still raining out and I don't want to leave Haruhi here by herself." He scratched the back of his head and looked over to Haruhi, who still had the headphones on, holding Abby.

"Hmm…well, ask Persephone to hang out with her until you come back. It'll take 5 minutes." The animal's ears perked up when Kaoru had mentioned 'Persephone.' Kaoru took noticed of this, but shook it off.

"Fine." Hikaru looked at Haruhi and gestured her to take off the headphones for a moment. She set Abby down and took them off. "What's up? Is Kaoru alright? If you need me to, I'll come with you." Hikaru looked at her confused, "You heard that whole conversation?" Haruhi smiled, "The storm hasn't made a rumble in a long time. So I turned the music down some. And by judging the look of outside, it's not gonna thunder for a bit."

"Kaoru, we're coming to get you. So just hang tight."

"Thanks, and you might want to bring some towels, so the car doesn't get wet." Kaoru hung up the phone on that final note and looked at the dog. The dog shook its fur to get rid of the water, getting most of it on Kaoru. "I take it as that was a thank you for helping you. Well, my best friend and brother should be on their way. They shouldn't be long, then maybe we can get you to the vet or something."

Apartment

"Did you really think I was going to let you get Kaoru all by yourself?" Haruhi questioned the older twin as he was fumbling in his apartment for his car keys. She had about six towels or so in her arms. "I dunno, it was thundering and stuff. I told him I wasn't going to leave you alone. He suggested that you hang out with Persephone until I got back." Haruhi laugh a little, noticing that Hikaru's keys were dangling out of his back pocket. "Your keys are in your back pocket, goofball. And I'm fine, thanks to you and your trusty headphones." Hikaru felt for his back pocket, grabbed his keys and a hoodie, feeling quite embarrassed. "Let's just go." He locked his door, Haruhi doing the same with her apartment. They both raced down the stairs and into the apartment complex's garage.

Hikaru began walking towards his dark blue almost-black Dodge Charger and unlocked with his key-remote. "I thought you would've upgraded by now. To a Corvette or Mustang, at least." Haruhi smirked, she knew that those were the cars that he wanted from the very beginning, but he's parents didn't want to spoil the twins, at least too much, while staying in America. "Well, I didn't because I'm not a spoiled brat who gets whatever he wants." Hikaru was very proud to say that statement, but not before Haruhi had something to add to it. "Yeah, not anymore." He opened the door to his car, got in and started it up. Haruhi got in on the passenger side and fastened her seatbelt. "Hey, aren't you going to put on a seatbelt?" Hikaru smirked, "I live for the thrill of danger." Haruhi simply pulled her hood over her eyes, 'If I'm gonna die, I don't wanna see it coming.' As if on cue, the charger's engines revved up and peeled out of the garage.

Back To Kaoru

Kaoru sat on the swing, drawing in the mulch with a stick, waiting for Hikaru to arrive+. The dog walked over, watching the stick create such lines on the ground. He looked at it and then the stick and then back again. He began to wave the stick in front of the large dog's eyes, which grew into confusion. "Come on, boy. Go , fetch!" Kaoru threw the stick and watched it land several feet behind the dog, who sat still on its haunches, looking at him. "Really? Don't you know how to get a stick and bring it back?" The canine looked at him as if he just questioned its intelligence. It got up and retrieved the stick, bringing it back to him. As it made its way back to him, Kaoru noticed something two things. The animal was no longer limping from its injury and that something was glittering around its neck. It dropped the stick in front of Kaoru, giving him the chance to examine the hanging object more clearly. It was a gold crescent moon charm hanging on a leather cord. There was something engraved on its, in delicate Vivaldi type script.

Just as Kaoru was about to take a closer look at the inscription of the tag, a bright light blinded him and the dog. The headlights of a vehicle had been the culprit. He looked at the dog, who had taken a defensive stance, bearing its teeth again and growling. He wrapped his arms around it to restrain it. Hikaru was the first to step out of the car, "What the hell is that?" Haruhi was next to exit the car, looking at the creature. "Hikaru! Haruhi! We need to take it the vet. It's hurt, bad." Haruhi walked over with towels. The animal struggled in Kaoru's grip. "I don't know why it's acting like this all of a sudden! It was fine earlier!" Hikaru looked at his brother, "Dude, you gotta let it go. It doesn't want our help, obviously." Haruhi knelt down in front of the animal and made eye contact with it. 'Those eyes…' she thought to herself and folded a towel in half, then in half again. She then placed the towel on the animal's eyes so it couldn't see. "Give it a minute to relax. It's scared." She picked the injured leg and examined it, but it pulled it away quickly, accidently scratching Haruhi's right arm in the process.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Haruhi looked over and noticed that Hikaru was by her side now. "Yeah, it's just a scratch." She looked at Kaoru's sleeveless arm and then the animal's leg. "You did that yourself, Kaoru?" He looked at her, "Yeah, it always seems to work in the movies. So, I thought I'd give it a shot." The elder twin looked at his brother, "If I knew we were picking up Cujo here, I would've taken Haruhi's little Pruis. So, are we placing this thing in the car or what?" Kaoru looked at the dog, "Yeah, I have the front end here," he held the dog's front legs and upper body. "And I've got the back end." Hikaru picked the rest of the animal and they began to make their way to the car. Haruhi opened the door and pushed front seat all the way forward. Just as the twins were going to put the dog in the car, it began to kick and squirm, breaking free of their grip. It fell to the ground and took off running into the wood behind the park.

"Well, there it goes." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it didn't want our help." Kaoru looked at the woods, hoping it would return. "All that work for nothing." Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it will be okay, though." Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, I was just hoping we could keep it as a pet when it got better." Hikaru looked at his younger twin, "Guinea pigs, yes. Giant mutant wolf-dogs, I don't think so. Kaoru, that thing was a wild animal. It could've hurt you." His eyes stole a glance at Haruhi's scratch on her arm, "Are you sure your arm is okay, Haruhi?" Haruhi smiled at to reassure him, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Let's get home." She hopped in the backseat of Hikaru's car and put on her seatbelt. The twins got into the car also and began their ride back home. Kaoru just stared out the window, hoping he could one last glimpse of the animal, but it never appeared.

Sorry about this chapter… I have the biggest feeling that too much happened too fast. Anyways, hopefully you know what to do… That's Right! Read and Review! Thank you so much. The more reviews I have, the more I'll try to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC… If I did… life would be sooo much easier. Onward to the story.

Chapter 3: Scratches and Worries

"_Well, there it goes." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it didn't want our help." Kaoru looked at the woods, hoping it would return. "All that work for nothing." Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure it will be okay, though." Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, I was just hoping we could keep it as a pet when it got better." Hikaru looked at his younger twin, "Guinea pigs, yes. Giant mutant wolf-dogs, I don't think so. Kaoru, that thing was a wild animal. It could've hurt you." His eyes stole a glance at Haruhi's scratch on her arm, "Are you sure your arm is okay, Haruhi?" Haruhi smiled at to reassure him, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Let's get home." She hopped in the backseat of Hikaru's car and put on her seatbelt. The twins got into the car also and began their ride back home. Kaoru just stared out the window, hoping he could one last glimpse of the animal, but it never appeared._

The trio had made their way back to the apartments back on campus. Hikaru had dropped Kaoru and Haruhi off in front of the main doors while he went to go park his car back in the garage. Kaoru walked in and headed up the stairs, with Haruhi following close behind. "Kaoru, I know you're worried about the dog, but I'm sure it'll be okay." Kaoru sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I dunno, Haruhi. It's just that I think it was beginning to trust me." Haruhi looked down; she had never really been in this situation before. "Well, when we get up stairs, how about we bond with Abby? I'm sure she'll trust you." Kaoru knew that this was an attempt to cheer him up, "Sure, we could do that." It had worked. He smirked, "But Hikaru gets excluded because he had all the time in the world to bond with her."

"What? That's not fair!" The two looked down the staircase to see Hikaru making his way up. "You heard that from all the way down there?" The older twin grinned, "Well, you should know that we have excellent hearing for 'damn rich bastards.'" Haruhi mentally cursed herself for speaking under her breath. 'I wonder if he had heard anything else.' She thought to herself, making sure it wasn't spoken. They waited for Hikaru to catch up with them, then continued their walk to their floor. They finally reached their floor, when they someone's door open with a silhouette in the doorway. Room 25G.

"Dad, I'm leaving to find her now. I'm sure she's fine. I love you, too, Dad." Persephone walked out in sports shorts and a tank top, brushing her now poker-straight hair, her bangs flipped over the other side. She closed her door and began to walk down the hall towards them, obviously heading to the staircase. "Hey, I didn't know there were other twins on this floor. Pretty awesome, I would love to chat. But I'm busy at the moment."

The trio looked at each other; Kaoru was the first to speak up, "Hey, Persephone, is everything alright?"

She looked at him with a confused look, "Excuse me?" Her hair wasn't the only thing that was different from this morning, her eyes were now a reddish-brown color, instead of their normal cerulean blue. She also had a tough demeanor about her, not as sweet as she was earlier. "You've got the wrong twin, Buddy. I'm Astrid and I'm currently looking for Persephone."

"Twin?" The three friends said simultaneously in disbelief.

"Why do you look amazed? Obviously, you two are twins," She looked at the boys and then her eyes shot over to Haruhi, "and its looks like you hang out with twins. Anyways, Nice to meet ya, see ya around." She left through the door that led to the stairs but stopped and turned to them. "Wait… You know Seph! When did you see her last?" Hikaru looked at her with a confused looked, "She was hear earlier this morning. Our guinea pig ran out and she caught it," Kaoru picked up his brother's sentence, "She introduced herself to us, told to come over later and chat. That was it. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sure she's fine and stuff. It's just that she didn't tell me where she was going, and my dad is freaking out." She moved her bangs out of her face, her cell phone ringing loud and clear as a bell. She flashed her phone, "Dad. Well, I gotta get going. I'll see ya later." She hurried down the stairs.

"Twins. Who knew?" Haruhi looked over at her well-known twins. "So, they're identical twins, but not identical at the same time?" Hikaru scratched his head in question. "They look so much alike, just different hair styles and eye color." Kaoru looked at his older brother, "Why couldn't we be like that, Hikaru?" Hikaru took his brother's hands and held them, giving him a sincere look. "I don't know, Kaoru. But if we were like them, where would we be now?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that they both participated in the brotherly love act still.

"So Haruhi, you love being with us?"Hikaru and Kaoru asked her simultaneously, each standing on the either side of her. Hikaru at the left and Kaoru at the right, like it has always been. Or was it the other way around? It didn't matter, what mattered was that they were always be by her side. "Of course, without you guys, life would be so boring." She smiled and opened her apartment door, "If it's okay with you guys, I'm going to take a quick shower. You guys should, too."

"With you? It would be…" Hikaru started but Haruhi had interrupted him, "Yeah, don't push your luck." She went into her apartment and closed the door. The twins looked at each other, Kaoru being the first to speak of the two. "You're not over her yet, are you?" Hikaru looked at him and sighed, he knew he couldn't lie to his brother. "Nah, I thought I was." He walked across the hall to their door and unlocked it. Kaoru wanted to tease his brother and relight the fire that he had had once for Haruhi. 'And so, let the prying begin.' Kaoru snickered to himself.

"Hikaru, you do know she's not with the Boss anymore, right?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "And your point?" he plopped down on his couch and looked at his twin, who was sitting on the armrest of the couch. "Well, I was thinking you could… you know… give it another shot and ask her out again." Hikaru rolled his eyes, he knew this subject would be brought up, one way or another. He got up and headed towards the bathroom, "I don't want to talk about it, Kaoru. I'm not asking her again." He grabbed a towel out the closet and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "But.." Kaoru started but was interrupted by Hikaru's voice, "Things are fine just the way they are right now." The younger twin heard his brother turn on the water to take a shower. An attempt to drown out anything else that he had to say. Kaoru sighed, "It doesn't matter how many times you fall, but it's about how many times you get back up, Hikaru." Kaoru hoped that he had heard that last comment, hopefully to get him thinking.

Hikaru stood in the shower, letting the water pour down like it was raining. He had heard Kaoru's last statement. 'What does he know? My heart still aches after she turned me down the last time. There's no way in hell she'll ever think of me other than her friend. I kinda think I like it better this way because I can still be close with her without getting my heart broken again.' He shook his head out of his thoughts and washed his hair and body. He turned off the water and dried off with his towel. 'Maybe I should try one more time, since Tamaki isn't in the way anymore. I might actually stand a chance this time.' He smiled as he felt his confidence build up again. He wrapped his towel around himself and opened the bathroom door. He headed to his room and had put on some jeans and a blue shirt with some logo in the middle of it. He walked out into the living room, where his brother was sitting on the couch, drawing a doodle on some paper. "Kaoru… I think I'm going to give it another shot." Kaoru looked up at him and smirked, "Not if I beat you to her heart first."

Hikaru just stood there with a confused look on his face, "Wait, didn't you tell me to try again? Why did this turn into a competition all of sudden?" Kaoru got up and pinched his older brother's cheek, "Aw, you're so adorable when you think someone is going to steal Haruhi from you." He laughed and walked off to bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way to the bathroom. Hikaru laughed nervously, he still couldn't tell if his brother was serious or not. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and began searching for his hair dryer. 'Where the hell is it?' He thought to himself while searching everywhere in the apartment. "It's probably in the bathroom with Kaoru. I'll just borrow Haruhi's." He said to himself out loud and headed across the hall, knocking on Haruhi's door. He could hear Haruhi coming to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door, while struggling to put another t-shirt over her cami.

"Um, it's Hikaru. Can I come in for sec?" He asked her, waiting for her to open the door. Haruhi had finally pulled on her shirt and opened the door. "Hey." Hikaru looked at her, "Hard time with your shirt?" Haruhi looked at him, "How do you figure that?" He looked at her and smirked, "Shirt's on backwards." She looked down at her shirt and indeed, her shirt was on backwards. She blushed with embarrassment, and quickly fixed her shirt. "Thanks, Hikaru." Her chocolate eyes were staring at the floor, obviously still feeling quite silly. "Who knew that even Haruhi Fujioka, an honor student, could make mistakes like that." She looked at him, "Well, I am human, you know. What did you come over for?" He pointed to his dripping, wet brownish-orange hair, "Well, my hair is wet and Kaoru is the shower and I need the hair dryer, but as you see the situation won't allow me at my place."

Haruhi leaned up against her doorframe, "So, you wanna borrow mine, right?" He nodded. She smiled, "Fine. Come in. I'll get it for you." She went into her bathroom, while Hikaru walked in and plopped down on her couch. She soon came back with her hair dryer and handed it to him. "Here, I know it's probably not as expensive as yours, but it should get the job done." Hikaru noticed that her hair was still wet, she hadn't been out of the shower for too long. "Don't you need it still?" Haruhi looked at her hair, "Does it look like I care if I need it or not?" He suddenly got up and got an extra chair out of her kitchen and set it the living room. "Sit." Haruhi gave him a confused look, "Excuse me?"

Hikaru went over to her and led her to the chair, "I'm going to blow dry your hair, alright?" Haruhi sat down, "Okay, if you say so." He turned on the dryer to a medium setting and began to dry her hair. He remembered the last time he dried her hair. They were on a mountain ski trip with their first-year classmates. He and Haruhi had become roommates for the trip, while Kaoru shared a room with the class president. HE had caused Tamaki to go into "trauma" and was trying to figure out how to help him out without helping him out.

_Flashback._

"_Haruhi… Have you finished taking your bath?" Hikaru slowly opened up the door to the room that he and Haruhi were sharing. He had just came back from taking a bath himself. _

"_Yeah. Hi, Hikaru. Thanks, I was able to enjoy a nice long bath." She gave him a genuine smile of thanks._

"_You'll catch a cold if you don't dry your hair thoroughly." He warned her, he was in a irritated kind of mood._

"_Yeah, but ever since I cut it short, air drying has worked well. And the heater is on." She said reassuring him that she would be okay. She then plopped on her bed and sprawled out. "Ahh… that was a nice bath…"_

"_DON"T GO TO SLEEP WITHOUT DRYING YOU'RE HAIR! IT'LL GET DAMAGED!" Hikaru suddenly jumped up and began yelling and ranting about, startling Haruhi in the process. "WAKE UP! USE AN IONIC HAIR DRYER! FORGET IT, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU MYSELF!" Haruhi jumped up from the bed and threw up her hands in defense, "Understood! I get it! Stop yelling at me!" Hikaru grabbed a chair and demanded that she sit down and she didn't argue with that._

"_Geh… you're unbelievable." He mumbled to himself, obviously talking about Haruhi. He began to blow dry her hair. "Sorry…" Haruhi apologized to her angry friend. After a few seconds of drying, Hikaru had calmed down again, looking at Haruhi's brown in his hands._

"_Haruhi, you know… about the Boss…" He was suddenly cut off by Haruhi, "WHAT? DID YOU SAY SOMETHING? I CAN'T HEAR!" The whirring of the hair dryer was making it hard for Haruhi to hear. There was a click of the hair dryer and the whirring had stopped. _

"_I don't know… I want your advice." Hikaru had said softly, a lot softer than earlier. Haruhi quickly turned around to face him. "Oh! Right! I'm listening. I'll help if I can." She got up from her chair and pointed to it. "Did you want to sit down?" Hikaru looked at her quizzically, "Why are you so excited?" She looked at him as if waiting for important news or something along those lines. Hikaru sighed and looked down at the floor._

"_For arguments sake, if you knew that your friend had a big problem…and you also knew that once you solved that problem for your friend, you were sure to find yourself in a bad situation as result of it… What would you do?" He looked up to see Haruhi thinking really hard about the question and realized she would be searching for an actual answer. "I'm sorry, there's no good answer." He put his hand up as a cue for her to just forget it._

_Haruhi looked at him after a sudden idea had come to mind. "I would solve my friend's problem… then find a way to keep from ending up with a new problem." She explained to him. "That's not possible! I wouldn't be stumped if there were such a solution!" Hikaru was becoming irritated again. "Then… why don't you wait and see?" Haruhi questioned him again. "If I wait, my friend's problem is likely to be solved!" He sweatdropped at her terrible advice she was giving him._

"_But if it does get solved, you'll be in trouble, Hikaru?" Hikaru had just about enough, he couldn't hold it back anymore, "But… He's someone I owe a lot to, Haruhi!" He looked at ground and sighed. "Um…" Haruhi was back to thinking again. "Nevermind. Forget it." He climbed in his bed to lie down. "Let's just forget about and go to sleep. We're going skiing again tomorrow."_

_Flashback Ends._

"Hikaru, is something wrong?" Haruhi's voice had shaken him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Haruhi smiled and laughed a bit. "What's so funny?" Hikaru questioned her as he finished up drying her hair. "Nothing, I was just thinking is all." Haruhi turned to him and smiled, "Do you remember what happened the last you dried my hair?" Hikaru was caught off guard, "Uh…sorta kinda."

"You spazzed all times type of hell out. That's when we had a shared a room because Kaoru chose to room with the class president. I wonder why he did that?" Hikaru grumbled to himself, "I wonder why sometimes, too." Hikaru turned off the hair dryer, fixing Haruhi's hair for it would fall right. "There. You're done." She stood up, her chocolate eyes meeting his golden amber eyes. "Thank you so much. What would I do without you, Hikaru?" He smiled at her, "You would be a mess, that's for sure."

A squeaking noise came from Haruhi's room, of course the squeaking was coming from Abby. Haruhi looked at Hikaru, "I take it that's a squeak for food?" Hikaru shrugged, "Yeah, that or either that she wants to be picked up and played with." Haruhi went into her fridge and pulled out a carrot, "Think she'll want one of these?" They both walked into her room where the little cavy was located. As soon as she sensed someone entering the room, the small guinea pig began squeaking up a storm. "At least she knows we're here." Hikaru nodded in agreement. She opened the cage to play with the small cavy, who happily jump into her hands. She placed the carrot on the bed and place Abby right next to it, who began to munch on it.

Hikaru felt a strong vibration in his pocket, he took out his phone and looked at the I.D. and frowned his face, "What could he possibly want now?" He pressed the green talk button and answered phone, walking out of Haruhi's room.

"HIKARU! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER? I NEED TO SPEAK TO HER!" Hikaru held his phone away from his ear. Just as he was about to put to the phone back to ear, Kaoru came into Haruhi's apartment. "I just came over to tell you that the Boss is going to… oh. I see you already answered it." He stood next to his brother. "Now what were you saying, Boss? Something about Haruhi?" Hikaru spoke into the phone in a calm voice, hoping it would calm him down also.

"I NEED TO TALK TO HER!" Tamaki wasn't calming down for anything. Hikaru glanced up at the ceiling, "Look Boss, she's busy right now. Tell us and we'll pass on the message." Tamaki was silent for minute. "We?" Kaoru face palmed himself, "Is he serious?" Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, We. As in me and Kaoru." Tamaki cleared his throat, "Tell her that…Why do I Have to tell you guys?" Hikaru was growing irritated at his friend, "Because you called my phone, idiot!" Tamaki was silent again. "We're coming back next week and we're hosting a dance. I was going to see if Haruhi would dance with me while I'm there. Hopefully, she'll take me back, you know? I miss her a lot." Hikaru's expression turned sad, "Yeah, I'll pass it on and text you with an answer, alright?" He could imagine Tamaki giving him a sincere smile right now, "Thank you, Hikaru." Hikaru had hung up the phone, this is tough decision for him. To tell Haruhi, an open opportunity for Tamaki to win her over again. Or not to tell her, but that would sure get him hated. Kaoru looked at his brother, "So, What are you going to do?" Hikaru looked at his reflection and smiled a little bit, "I'm going to be a good friend and tell her, of course." Kaoru could see the pain through his brother's golden eyes.

"But tell her after we visit Persephone and Astrid tonight, alright?" Hikaru nodded in agreement, walking back to Haruhi's room. "Hey, we should get ready to visit the twins soon." Haruhi was examining her scratch and picked Abby and held her close, "Yeah, we should be. Hopefully Astrid found her by now. It's been a while." Hikaru scratched the back of his head and looked at her. "I know I've been asking this a lot, but are sure you're okay? That's a pretty bad scratch." She smiled, "I'm fine. It just stings a little, but nothing major." She and Hikaru walked out of the room and met up with Kaoru in the living room. "So, are we heading over now?" The two nodded. The trio headed out of apartment and headed across and down the hall to room 25G.

Hmm… What about that scratch? I'm trying to keep everyone in Character… Really hard. Just read and Review, please. It'll help me post chapter's faster :). Thank you, love bugs. Ciao for now.


End file.
